


you've got me so undone

by carryokee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryokee/pseuds/carryokee
Summary: This matters, he thought again.  Jude matters.
Relationships: Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 156





	you've got me so undone

**Author's Note:**

> A few firsts here: first fic I've written since April 2018, first PWP fic in I don't know how long, first Jude/Zero fic ever. Basically, I had to post this now or forever hold my peace. Please be gentle, yeah?
> 
> Also, title is from the song "I Know" by Chris Batson, which, not coincidentally, is the song playing when Zero finally grows a pair and makes his move on Jude in episode 2.09.

It wasn’t until Jude was naked beneath him, flushed and panting, that Zero stopped to breathe. He sat up, Jude’s legs spread open on either side of his hips, and pressed his hands flat to Jude’s juddering ribs. Zero was still wearing his jeans, the length of his erection pressing against the line of his zipper, but for once, he wasn’t in a hurry to get off. He rather enjoyed the sensation, actually. The desire without the urgency. The promise of it all.

Jude blinked stupidly up at him, his tongue wetting his lips. His long fingers closed convulsively in the bedspread, like they wanted to touch Zero, but were waiting for permission. He held Zero’s gaze, waiting. It was amazing, really. The only people who ever looked at Zero for longer than a passing glance were those who either wanted to fuck him or wanted to punch him. And sure, right here and now, Jude really wanted to fuck him. But he’d always looked at Zero like this, even before tonight. Ever since the day they met. Looked at him like he mattered.

The realization was like a punch to the gut. Zero swallowed, looked away. Closed his eyes and breathed out. Everything he did tonight was going to matter. He wouldn’t wake up tomorrow with a signed NDA and an already fading memory. Sex with Jude would fucking mean something.

The brush of Jude’s fingertips against his thigh pulled him back. “Hey.” He turned back to find Jude still looking at him, a flicker of something uncertain in his eyes. Zero could see the thrum of Jude’s heartbeat in the hollow of his throat, the jump of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed.

Jude mattered. The thought of it fucking terrified him.

“Zero,” Jude said quietly, the name almost a question. He propped himself up on his elbows, his skin sliding beneath Zero’s hands with the movement, fine muscles jumping against Zero’s palms. “Is ev—”

Zero leaned in, kissed him silent, Jude’s breath a huff against his cheek. He ducked lower, kissed Jude’s jaw, his neck, pressed his lips to Jude’s throbbing pulse, darting his tongue out for a taste of it. He slid his hands over Jude’s chest, thumbing at his nipples.

Jude gasped, tilting his head back for better access, throat working. “God, Zero.”

Zero pushed him back down onto the bed, mouth finding Jude’s. They kissed so slowly, it was like they were melting together, Jude’s hands cupping his face. His mouth was sweet and pliable, opening wider as Zero pressed in, breath stuttering as Zero hooked one of Jude’s legs around his hip and pressed in even closer. He could feel the heat of Jude’s erection through his jeans, hot against his own.

Jude grabbed at Zero’s shoulders, fingertips pressing in hard enough to bruise, making a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

“What’s the matter, Jude?” Zero whispered teasingly, smiling against Jude’s cheek. “Tell me what you want.”

Jude turned his head to capture Zero’s mouth again, squirming against him, seeking out more friction. Zero pulled back, pressing Jude’s wrists into the bed when he tried to pull him back in. “Use your words,” he said.

Jude’s gaze was heated, his lips shiny and wet. Zero could feel the pull of Jude’s tendons as he balled his hands into fists. “Take—” Jude choked out. He took a breath, gritted his teeth, tried again. “Take off your fucking pants.”

Zero grinned. He bent his head lower, holding his mouth an inch from Jude’s, and traced Jude’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. “Whatever you say.”

He slid off the bed and stood up. Jude’s hands stayed where Zero had pressed them, his eyes never leaving Zero’s face. Zero slipped off his jeans, stepped out of them. Watched as Jude’s eyes fell to the outline of his stiff cock. He slid his thumb behind the waistband of his underwear and gave it a little tug, before pulling them off, too, Jude’s gaze tracking every movement.

“Jesus, you’re beautiful.”

Jude’s words seemed to catch him by surprise, if the wide-eyed look and creeping blush on his face were any indication. Like he didn’t mean to say them out loud. But he didn’t try to take them back. Or explain them away. He just left them hanging there in the air between them, like an offering.

Zero didn’t respond. He couldn’t get any sound past the sudden lump in his throat. His heart was pounding so hard, he could almost taste it on the back of his tongue.

Beautiful, he’d said. Not hot. Or sexy. Or fuckable. Or any of the other words people had used to describe him. Beautiful. What the hell was he supposed to do with that?

“Zero.” His name again in Jude’s voice, dragging him back from his thoughts.

Jude was sitting up now, his long legs draped over the side of the bed. He was flushed and disheveled, but his eyes were clear. “Come here,” he said. “I want to touch you.” He could easily touch Zero now, if he wanted. Could just reach out and pull him in, press his hands to Zero’s skin anywhere he wanted. But he waited for Zero to come to him.

Zero did. Took a step forward, right into Jude’s space, the warmth of him a palpable thing, pressing into his skin.

Jude reached out slowly, touching his fingertips to Zero’s body, tracing the lines of his abs, his hips, thumbs dragging along the junction where Zero’s thighs met his groin. He closed his eyes, breathed out.

Zero watched him, hands curled into fists at his sides.

“I…shit,” Jude said, eyes still closed. “I want you so much. But I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Zero closed his eyes. This fucking matters, he thought.

He opened his eyes to find Jude looking at him. He reached up, touched Jude’s cheek, felt Jude press against his hand.

“Lie back on the bed,” he said, and watched as Jude complied, pushing himself back on the bed, long limbs relaxed and open, gaze steady and trusting.

Trust, jesus. Something else he didn’t know what to do with.

Jude’s legs opened to accommodate him as Zero crawled over him, his knees pressing into Zero’s hips. He left his arms where they were on the bed, blinking up at Zero, just waiting. Zero studied his face, the way his eyes were dark with pupil, the space between his lips as he breathed.

This matters, he thought again. Jude matters.

Zero kissed him, slow and soft, pulled back to watch Jude’s eyes open. “Tell me what you want,” he said. “I’ll do anything.” He dipped back in for another kiss. “Anything.” He breathed the word into Jude’s mouth, tasted Jude’s stuttering breath on his tongue.

Jude pressed his hips up, seeking contact, his hands coming up to press into Zero’s back. “Just…” He kissed Zero again. “Touch me.”

Zero grinned at him. “Touch you where, exactly?”

Jude’s face darkened adorably, like it did when Zero said something especially stupid. Half the time, Zero said shit just to see that particular expression. “Asshole,” Jude huffed.

Zero laughed. “Trying to skip right to the advanced class, I see.”

Jude shoved at him, but Zero caught his wrists in his hands and pressed them down into the bed again. Jude smirked up at him, eyes bright, half-heartedly tugging at his wrists.

“Behave,” Zero said. “Or you’ll be stuck getting yourself off.”

Jude held Zero’s gaze. “Would you watch me?”

Zero’s eyebrows shot up at that, his mouth going suddenly dry. “Is that what you think about when you’re jerking off? Me watching you?”

“Yes.” The word is clear but barely a whisper, and Zero watched, fascinated, as a blush spread slowly beneath Jude’s skin. He bent his head to taste it, dragging the tip of his tongue across Jude’s cheek.

“What else am I doing in this fantasy of yours?” Zero asked, nipping at Jude’s jaw. Jude pressed his hips up against Zero’s again, a small sound escaping his throat when their cocks touched. 

“Zero,” he breathed. “Zero, please.”

Zero pressed his lips to Jude’s ear. “Tell me.”

“Uh, um…y-you—” Jude struggled to speak as Zero trailed kisses along his jawline and down his neck, nipping at his Adam’s apple. He ground up into Zero again. “You put…you p-put your hands on me while I…as I’m t-touching—”

Zero lifted his head to look at Jude’s face. “Show me.”

Jude’s eyes flew open, meeting Zero’s gaze, his breath leaving him in a rush. “What?”

“Show me how you touch yourself, Jude,” Zero whispered. “When you’re all alone.”

Jude’s hips stuttered at the words, hands flexing. “I…fuck, Zero. I can’t.” He shook his head, breath quick and shallow.

“Why not?” Zero asked, kissing him again, dragging his tongue across the roof of Jude’s mouth.

“Because,” Jude said, tugging at his wrists again, harder this time. “I want you to do it.” He pressed his groin into Zero again, whining a little when Zero moved his hips just out of reach. “Jesus christ, please just fucking touch me.”

Zero smiled. “Oh, I will,” he said. “Never doubt it.” He kissed him again, felt Jude surge up against his lips. Then he pulled away, letting go of Jude’s wrists and sitting back on his heels.

Jude’s knees still pressed into him, arms above his head, long fingers twitching. Zero placed his hands on Jude’s knees and gave them a gentle squeeze. “I know you want to come, Jude.” He ran his hands slowly down Jude’s thighs, stopping halfway, thumbs leaving lines of pressure in their wake. Jude gasped at the touch, flinching at the press of Zero’s fingers against his skin. But still, he didn’t move.

Zero’s throat felt thick at the sight of him, lying there open and waiting. Wanting him. Barely able to breathe because of it. “Come on,” he scraped out, his voice rough. He scratched his nails lightly in the soft hair on Jude’s thighs. “Show me.”

Jude took a breath, then another. Drew himself back from the edge with effort. Reaching down, he took himself in hand, letting out a soft moan. His eyes fluttered shut, head tipping back as he bit his lip.

Zero’s eyes traced the length of Jude’s body – the point of his chin, the line of his throat, the coiled tension in his abs as he struggled not to come too soon. The curve of his fingers around the length of his erection, so tight it had to be almost painful. The glistening tip of his cock, red and leaking.

“Move your hand,” he said, words like sandpaper in his throat. “I want to see how you like it.”

Jude’s eyes opened at that, lids at half-mast. His bottom lip was red and swollen where he had bitten it and he looked at Zero, breathing through his mouth.

“Zero,” he said, the last syllable nearly disappearing on a breathy moan as he started stroking himself. His other hand gripped the bedspread behind his head. “Please.” The word was almost like a sob, fragile and cracked.

Zero’s hands were trembling as he pressed them further into Jude’s thighs, sliding them down until his thumbs barely brushed the soft skin of Jude’s balls. Jude cried out, his hand stuttering on his cock as he pushed against Zero’s hands, his gaze blazing against Zero’s face.

Jude’s abs twitched beneath Zero’s fingertips as he grazed them, tensing under his touch. Jude just kept watching him, hand slowly working his own erection as his eyes traced Zero’s face, flitting from his eyes to his lips and back again.

Zero leaned in, pressed a kiss to the center of Jude’s chest, then slid his mouth over one of Jude’s nipples, feeling it harden against his tongue. He pinched the other one between his fingers and Jude grunted, pushed up into it, his other hand finally touching Zero, fingers curling around the back of Zero’s head.

Jude’s fist on his cock sped up, brushing against Zero’s stomach on each upstroke, knuckles scraping across Zero’s skin as he rolled his hand through the slick at the tip, using it to ease the way. His knees squeezed Zero’s hips, holding him in place, and Zero looked up at him, chin resting on Jude’s chest.

Head tipped back, throat working, breath quick and choppy. Blunt nails biting into the back of Zero’s neck. “Oh, god,” Jude gritted out. “I’m—”

Groaning, Zero pushed himself up, looking down between them at the movement of Jude’s hand, the flexing of the muscles in his forearm, the curvature of his fingers, his wrist. The dark purple-red of Jude’s cock as he got closer to coming.

“Fuck, Jude. Just—” He was breathless, winded like he’d just run sprints. He knocked Jude’s hand away and replaced it with his own. Jude choked on a breath and closed his fingers in Zero’s hair, his other hand gripping Zero’s shoulder.

Jude’s dick was hot against his palm, hard and slick. A little thicker than his own, but Zero was a quick study. He explored it slowly at first, tracing a vein with his finger, rubbing his thumb across the slit. Jude pushed up into his grip, seeking more friction, and Zero looked up, met his eyes. Felt himself breathe out as Jude’s cock jerked in his hand.

“I think about you, too,” he said softly. “When I get myself off.”

Jude came then, quietly, a burst of breath as his body went rigid, his hand sliding from Zero’s hair to curve around Zero’s cheek.

Zero watched Jude’s breathing gradually slow as he pushed Jude's sweaty hair off his forehead and pressed his lips to Jude's cheek, closing his eyes. Slowly, he felt his own focus shift to his own pressing need, the urgency tingling beneath his skin like electricity. 

He felt Jude's hand drag slowly down his back. "What about you?" Jude asked, still breathless.

Zero sat back and reached for his dick, spreading the slick of Jude’s come down the length of it, eyelids drooping half closed at the sensation. It wasn’t going to take long, but he wanted it to last longer than two strokes. He gripped the base of his dick in the tight circle of his fingers, tipping his head back.

He felt Jude’s lips against his neck, the edges of his teeth scraping across his Adam’s apple. Felt the heat of Jude’s long fingers curve over his, slotting into the spaces between, closing around his fist. The pressure was exquisite, Zero’s breath hissing out between his teeth.

“I want you to come all over me,” Jude whispered against his skin, snaking a hand along the side of his face. “Come on, Zero. I want to feel it.” He tipped Zero’s head down, slipped his tongue past Zero’s teeth just as he came, swallowing down every sound.

Jude collapsed back onto the bed, pulling Zero down with him. He threw one leg across Zero’s to hold him in place, like he was trying to keep him from escaping. 

Zero should feel trapped. He should want to escape. Should want to get up and wash off and leave before Jude asked him to stay.

But.

“I make a pretty mean omelet,” he muttered into Jude’s neck, and felt himself holding his breath.

Jude’s arms closed tighter around him. “I’ll make the coffee.”


End file.
